


How Zuko got his Scar (Zuko's Nightmare's)

by Firelord_Eva



Series: Alternate How Zuko got his Scar Options [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Homophobia, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko (Avatar) Needs Therapy, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelord_Eva/pseuds/Firelord_Eva
Summary: The Story of how Zuko got his scar as depicted in my fic Zuko's Nightmares.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Alternate How Zuko got his Scar Options [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000014
Kudos: 31





	How Zuko got his Scar (Zuko's Nightmare's)

**Author's Note:**

> Same as the other fic in this series, feel free to use this in a fic if you want, just be sure to credit me somewhere in it.

This thought made Zuko feel ashamed to be alive. From a young age, it had been drilled into his head that being a homosexual was wrong. His mother was the only person who ever allowed him to be himself. His father had thought that even feeding the turtleducks in the pond was too feminine and had banned him from doing that as soon as he had suspected his eldest child was gay. In hindsight, if Zuko had been a little better at hiding his feminine side, his father might’ve been a little better to him, but he was never good at hiding it. 

Zuko had learned early on in his banishment to do that though, on a ship full of men, it was obvious to them that he was gay. He blushed when he was caught staring and always managed to get himself in trouble trying to hide it. He refused to be feminine on a ship surrounded by burly men who were the opposite of him. 

The day before the Agni Kai was the most furious he had ever seen his father. Sure he had been hit and burned before, but he always deserved it. His father had hit him whenever he was less than nice to Azula, which he knew he deserved for being mean, and he got burned when he didn’t do well in school, but he also deserved that because he was being a disappointment. But the day his father walked in on him kissing one of the servant boys, he was sure his father was going to murder him on the spot. 

He hadn’t meant to kiss the boy, it just kind of happened. The boy was cute and was the only one who would ever talk to him when he was bored or upset. He didn’t know what being a homosexual even meant, but he never thought that it was liking a boy. His father had told him that he was going to fight for his right to be a man the next day. He made up a story to tell his people that he had spoken out of turn in a war meeting and was fighting for his honor, but he knew the truth. 

The next day, Zuko stood in the fighting ring, and as soon as his father showed his face, he bowed and apologized. He begged his father not to make him fight, he swore that he was his loyal son and that the boy didn’t mean anything. His father reached over and cupped his face. He thought for a second that his father was going to let him live, but he soon realized that he was going to be hurt badly. 

“Zuko,” His father whispered in his ear. “by not fighting you are giving up your right as a man in this family. You have always been too feminine to be one anyways.” His father sneered. And that’s when he felt it, his father’s hand beginning to burn him. It wasn’t bad at first, just uncomfortably warm. Then it happened, his hand caught fire, melting his skin, and forcing his eye and ear closed. 

Zuko screamed and cried, but that only made his father heat his hand more. The tears from his burned eye hurt like a thousand suns until his eye was melted shut. He passed out at that point and didn’t wake up until he was on the ship. 


End file.
